nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Warlock - Wlk(29),Clr(1)
Description This is a basic High Cha build, that seeks to enhance Warlock survivability while retaining most of the Warlocks blast and invocation power. Pros: *Level 29 warlock, gaining +3 spell DC and retaining 95% of Warlock blasting power *Med Armor and Shield proficiency. *Able to further boost Defenses with Divine Shield *Fair Saves and Evasion *Usable under any magic setting *Fully viable from start to finish, with no multiclass penalty. Spare Skill points may be put into convo skills, making this Campaign playable. Cons: *Poor Melee *Only good for PvE, not as useful for PvP Character Creation Race: Human Classes: Warlock 29 / Cleric 1 Alignment: Any Evil or Chaotic Stats *13 Str is required for power attack and divine shield *Your Dex is Suboptimal for Med armor, but you can compensate for it with either +Dex gear or Leaps and Bounds *If you want more skill points, you can transfer 2 points from Con to Int *However, the constituent classes of this build don't have many useful class skills, so this can only really be justified in 2 scenarios: 1) Grab Able learner and buy useful cross class skills like Tumble, Spot 2) Invest in Craft Alchemy, and also get crafting feats for use with imbue item. BAB: 21 HP: (29*6) + (1*8) + 60 con bonus= 242 Saves +7 from Dark One's Luck (or more with +Cha equipment) +6 against spells with Spellcraft And Evasion Overview Feats Character Feats 1. Luck of heroes 1. Able Learner OR Spell Penetration 3. Power Attack 6. Divine Shield (must take on Cleric 1) 9. Battle Caster 12. Blindfight 15. Improved Critical: Ranged touch attack 18. Spell Penetration (if you did not take it before) OR Greater Spell Penetration 21. Eldritch Master 23. Epic Fiendish Resilience 25. Epic Eldritch Blast 27. Epic Eldritch Blast 29. Epic Eldritch Blast Warlock Epic Bonus Feats 23. Epic Eldritch Blast 26. Epic Eldritch Blast 29. Epic Eldritch Blast Cleric Bonus Domain Feats 1. Water for Evasion 2. Earth for Toughness *I used to recommend Air for Uncanny Dodge as the 2nd Cleric Domain, but it turns out that as of v1.12, Uncanny Dodge is bugged and does not work. Even if it did, it only helps you retain your 3 Dex AC if struck by enemies emerging from stealth (Blind fight already helps you retain your Dex bonus when struck by invisible foes). And the number of enemies who use Stealth in the Campaigns are very few indeed. *If you want to enchant items, you have to trade some of your feats for Item Creation feats. In this case I recommend giving up Spell Penetration, Greater Spell Penetration or Improved Critical. *As of v1.12, the Warlock caster level to overcome Spell resistance is bugged. Essentially, only half your Warlock level is applied. This means that at high levels, even with Spell Penetration feats, all you spells that can be resisted, will be resisted. That said, the Warlock has Vitriolic blast which ignores spell resistance and which therefore can still be used at high levels. The crux of the issue is that the Spell Penetration feats are relatively useless to Warlocks as their effective caster level is so low that their spells will be resisted anyway. Nonetheless, there are few other worthwhile feats for a Warlock, so they have remained in the list above. And who knows, this bug may be fixed in the next patch. *With Cleric levels, you gain Medium Armor and Heavy Shield proficiency. With Battle Caster, you can run around in Medium armor (such as Mithril Full Plate) with no chance of Arcane Spell failure. You still suffer Spell Failure from shields however, so try to stick to those that don't have any Spell Failure (like Mithril Heavy Shield). *Additionally, you have Divine Shield, which you can pull out in case of Emergencies (e.g. when Enemies close in for Melee). Combine this with a Good Medium Armor and Mithril Shield, and you have relatively good AC. *At Warlock 28, your innate eldritch blast does 13d6 damage. Add on 6 Epic Eldritch blast, and Eldritch mastery, and your total blast damage averages 28.5d6 or an average of ~99.75. *If you wish, you can trade 1 or 2 Epic Eldritch Blast Feats for an Epic Spell feat. Skills: *This only has 4 skill points per level. The 3 must have skills are: **Concentration **Spellcraft **UMD *This leaves you 1 skill of your choice. You can pick **Convo in Campaigns (Bluff or Intimidate) ***It is also possible to pick Diplomacy (which is a Cleric class skill) but you will probably want to grab Able Learner as described above, so that after your cleric splesh, you can continue to buy 1 rank in diplomacy for 1 skill point. **Heal/Craft Alchemy for PWs. ***With Imbue Item and appropriate item enchantment feats, you can also do some enchanting. In which case you will want to max out Craft Alchemy. Character Progression Levelling Notes *You have a lot of flexibility in terms of Levelling. All you really need to ensure is that you grab all your non-epic feats before epic levels. Category:Character builds Category:Arcane Character builds Category:Power Builds